


Five Days, Five Nights, Five Idiots

by ValkerieRupert



Series: FNAF Human AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: A human AU on FNAF, this follows the misadventures of the original five animatronics. Each chapter is from a different character's POV. Serves entirely as an introduction to my interpretations of the characters with a bit of foreshadowing for future fics I plan to make. No story whatsoever until chapter 4, so skip to that chapter if you hate filler.





	1. Day 1: Chica

**Author's Note:**

> For those who absolutely NEED to know who the 'trans male character' is before they can start reading: It's Bonnie. I didn't put it in the tags because trans headcanons in FNAF at all, let alone Bonnie being a trans boy specifically, are rare enough that I didn't expect anyone to be actively searching for it. It's not a major part of the story, though, and it only gets mentioned a few times, so if you wanted a story about transitioning then this isn't the fic for you.

"Blindfolded charades."  
I bit my lip, waiting.  
"I left you three alone for ten minutes to go to the shop and you break a table during a game of blindfolded charades?!"  
I hate seeing Freddy angry. I know he's not actually that angry and he would never hurt us, but it's still a little intimidating. So, I say the first thing that comes to mind.  
"Hey, I didn't break it, that was Foxy!"  
Foxy's face went as red as the long hair that covered his right eye. Although that wasn't actually very red. His hair is more brownish. "Don't look at me, ye landlubbers! It was Bonnie's idea!"  
"Blindfolded. Charades."  
I sighed to myself as an argument broke out between the three, over who was to blame and, by extension, who should have to pay for it. I looked around at them.  
Freddy Fazbear stood tall, his curly brown hair hidden by the black top hat he insisted on wearing. He was dark-skinned, and for reasons I could never understand he was wearing a perfectly clean suit, as if he was about to go to a wedding or some other sort of important formal outing.  
Bonnie was dressed more casually, with jeans and a lavender t-shirt, but he still had his regular red bow tie. Bonnie had olive skin, and short, light purple hair to complement his red eyes. He was shorter than the rest of us, and his figure was more androgynous, enough that one could mistake him for a girl at first glance.  
Foxy was the second tallest, behind Freddy, but his skinny frame made him look taller than he really was. He had amber eyes, though his right eye was hidden by his hair, and he had a bandage wrapped around his right hand from whatever hand injury he had given himself this week. He was wearing an orange hoodie and brown shorts, along with a silicon necklace shaped like a pirate hook.  
I stood there, with my yellow dress and curly shoulder-length blonde hair, privately thinking that they were all insane.  
"Oh, for crying out loud," muttered Freddy. "Why don't you three just split the cost and pay for it together?!"  
"No way!" protested Bonnie. He pointed at me. "Chica didn't do anything!"  
"I agreed to play," I admitted. "So I might as well chip in."  
We had been living in this house together for a few years now. We were strangers at first, but the rent prices in this area were so outrageously high that living with three other strangers was preferable to living on the streets. I suppose we could have made do with just two of us in one house, but then we would be essentially making the bare minimum to live and not being able to do anything for fun- and while maybe Freddy and I could cope with that lifestyle until we got a better job, Foxy and Bonnie couldn't.  
It still gets a little hectic, sometimes, though. Especially with Golden Freddy. I don't even know who he is. He's really quiet. He's not even paying rent as far as I know, but then again he doesn't even have his own room- he just stays with Freddy. I don't even know why. Freddy says they're cousins, but I don't buy it- I mean, they look nothing alike. Golden's white, for crying out loud. And Freddy's Samoan. It's completely impossible for them to be cousins.  
Still, though, I couldn't deny that the four had grown on me. It had taken me a while to accept Foxy's autism, and Bonnie's transness, and Golden Freddy's...everything, but at this point I've been friends with them for long enough that I can't imagine living alone.  
So, yeah, I know I probably made it sound kinda bad, but trust me, there's nothing to worry about. Sure, the others can be a little quirky at times, but do I blame them? No. You would be too if you were in their positions. And they settled down a whole lot after that bite thing that happened in 2017.  
Trust me when I say that nothing really bad ever happens around here. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden are just like family to me. They're not perfect, but I love them. So that's what life is like, here with Freddy and the gang. And I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Night 2: Bonnie

Stupid Foxy. Blindfolded charades was a perfectly good game. Why did he have to break the table?  
Don't get me wrong, I love Foxy and I want only the best for him, but...well...he's exactly the type of person that makes me grateful we could get a four-bedroom house, because I really wouldn't want to share a room with him.  
I don't, like, hate him or anything. I wouldn't even say I dislike him. I just think he's not perfect- I mean, nobody is. And he can be a little annoying at times.  
Like how he always talks like a pirate. I know pirates are his special interest and all, but does he really have to talk like a pirate all the time? And he makes us talk like him on International Talk Like A Pirate Day. I mean, I would talk like a pirate on Talk Like A Pirate Day anyway, but I don't like when he forces me to.   
And he keeps leaving his chewing necklaces everywhere. He used to have a serious problem with chewing on pillows and other stuff he really shouldn't be putting in his mouth, and then Freddy showed him where he could get necklaces that were safe to chew on, and he went way overboard and got, like, fifty or something.  
And now he just carries them around and gets distracted and throws them on the floor or the table or something. And then I find them, and I'm not really sure what to do with them because I can't tell if they've been in his mouth or not, and I feel obligated to clean them because I don't want him to be putting dirt and carpet fluff in his mouth, but it's just kinda gross. I mean, I can handle blood, snot, sweat, vomit, and all that stuff, but for some reason spit is just too gross for me.  
And then he gets mad at me for touching his stuff. I mean, I can understand why he doesn't want me to, but if he wants me to leave his stuff alone then he shouldn't be putting it in my room. I don't go around leaving my sweaty binders in his room and then getting upset when he tries to give them back to me.  
That's just a pet peeve of mine, though. Apart from that he's cool.  
I sighed, straightening my bow tie as I looked around my bedroom. I had been meaning to decorate it for a while, but I was yet to get around to it, so at the moment it was pretty boring. I had my bed in the corner and a wardrobe opposite the bed, but apart from that it was pretty much empty.  
I was hungry, so I went down to the kitchen in the hope of finding something to eat. I checked the fridge. At this point we had had so many arguments over eating each other's food that we had come to the agreement that if you wanted to keep your food safe, you had to either write that it was yours on a post-it note before putting it in the fridge or just hide it in your room.   
There was nothing of interest in the fridge; everything there was something I would have to cook, and I was in the mood for eating but not for cooking. I checked the freezer to see if the ice cream I had brought was still there, and by some miracle the others hadn't eaten it. I guess they assumed that the middle of winter was 'not ice cream weather'. Such fools. It's always ice cream weather.  
I grabbed a fork and some carrots from the bench as I started to eat the ice cream, straight from the tub. It was a few minutes before Freddy came in, asking the inevitable question:  
"Bonnie, why are you eating ice cream and carrots with a fork straight from the tub at three o'clock in the morning?"  
"Good question," I answered. "What are you doing up?"  
"I got up to pee and I heard you. You didn't answer my question."  
"Hey, I don't tell you how to live your life."  
He sighed. Freddy has a habit of acting like he's in charge, and he's always a little taken aback when someone points out that he isn't. "Okay, then. I'm going back to bed now, so if you make a mess then you have to clean it."  
I nodded. He washed his hands and walked off. I stood there, eating ice cream and carrots with a fork straight from the tub at three o'clock in the morning while looking around for half-eaten necklaces, and thought about how grateful I was for having a normal life.


	3. Day 3: Foxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little note for the AU I thought about while writing this chapter: In this AU, everything is like the normal human world, except for two things:  
> 1\. Unrealistic hair/eye colours are the norm (like in anime)  
> 2\. Bonnie, Foxy & Freddy are incredibly common masculine names while Chica & Vixen are common for girls

Still can't believe 'e still thinks the table thing was my fault, the landlubber. I mean, it was 'im who suggested it! And now I can't talk to 'im about it because he's half asleep because he was up at three o'clock in the morning eating ice cream.   
And 'e keeps touching me stim toys! And then he gets annoyed with me, cos I don't have 'em all lined up in a neat little box. Stop leaving your spit-covered necklaces in my room, Foxy! He is such a scury seadog sometimes. I swear, the next time he comes to tell me off for daring to put my stuff anywhere other than my room, I'm just going to ignore him and pretend to be asleep. Like, play dead. I wonder how that would work.  
I shoved the hook-shaped silicon around my neck into my mouth and started chewing on it. Shows 'im right. I can do whatever I want with me stim toys.   
Chica walked into the kitchen. "You look angry. Are you still upset about the table?"  
I spat the necklace out angrily. "Maybe a li'l."  
"Oh, cheer up. We really shouldn't be playing the blame game."  
I growled. "And 'e keeps touching me necklaces! And then 'e gets upset with me for leaving them lying around!"  
"Well, it is kinda unhygenic to just leave them everywhere. Like, you should probably put them in your room or something."  
"They're my stim toys, I'll do whatever I like with them!" I sighed. "Anyway, have ye seen Golden Freddy lately?"  
She shook her head. "I never see him. He's usually in Freddy's room, have you checked there?"  
"No, Freddy says 'e went for a walk somewhere, and I don't have 'is phone number."  
"Me neither," she said, frowning. "I never was too sure about him, to be honest. I mean, what is he even doing here? Like, Freddy says they're cousins, but...well..."  
"But that's completely impossible," I finished. "I mean, Freddy's Islander. And Golden's blond, blue-eyed, and pale as a sheet. Therrre's no way they could be related."  
She shrugged. "I guess they could be cousins by marriage or something. But there's no way they're blood related. Is he even paying rent?"  
"I don't think so, matey. I don't even know if 'e buys food for 'imself. Heck, I don't even know if 'e eats!"  
"He has to eat, Foxy, or he would be dead."  
"I dunno, matey, he is pretty skinny..."  
She sighed. "Well, he must be eating something. Have you heard from Bonnie's brother lately?"  
"Err, I haven't talked to him since last year, but I've heard about 'im from Mangle, since they gave me their number. Apparently he's still upset about the whole name-stealing thing."  
"Eh, I can't blame him. I mean, I'm kinda annoyed about Toy Chica, and she just has the same name by coincidence. Aren't you upset about Mangle calling themself Foxy sometimes?"  
"Not rrreally. I mean, they didn't get the name from me. Apparently they 'ad some cousin named Foxy they haven't seen since they were li'l or somethin'. Besides, they usually just go by Mangle."  
She sighed. "I guess you have a point. Still, though...I hate when people have my name. It just feels like they're stealing a part of my identity or something."   
"It was never really a big deal to me. It's jus' a name. You'd still be the same person if ye name was Vixen or something."  
"Yeah, you're right. It's just weird though. And confusing. I mean, do I call Bonnie's brother Toy Bonnie even though he hates it, or do I just call him Bonnie and find another name for our Bonnie? I mean, Toy Bonnie had the name first, and he hates being called Toy Bonnie, but there's not much else we can call our Bonnie."  
"We could use his birthname."  
"No way, that's just wrong. I mean, I guess we could call him Z or Z-Bonnie or something, but he'd probably be upset. Besides, Z-Bonnie sounds like that Pokémon thing."  
"I guess yer right. It's kinda stupid, though, the whole name thing. I mean, Freddy and Golden are both named Freddy, but Golden introduced 'imself as Golden Freddy and he lets us call him Golden, so there's no issue."  
"Where did that nickname even come from?"  
I shrugged. "Maybe it's because he's blond?"   
"I guess. But, seriously, what is up with him? Not to be rude or anything, but...what is he doing here?"  
I shrugged again. "I dunno, matey. Maybe we'll find out soon."


	4. Day 4: Freddy

I rolled my eyes as I heard the chatter from the other room. "Are you two still arguing over blindfolded charades?"  
"No!" called Bonnie's voice.  
"They are!" called Chica's voice.  
I sighed, looking over at Golden, who was sitting on the floor beside me while I sat on my bed. Golden didn't really have a bed; he had had nothing when he first came here, and despite my insistence to help him he refused to let me get him more than a sleeping bag and some clothes.  
The others haven't said anything to my face, but I could tell they were confused about Golden Freddy. To be honest, although there were some things Golden had asked me to keep secret, the main reason there was so much about him I hadn't told them was that I don't know it myself. We had been friends in high school (that was when he had acquired his nickname of 'Golden' Freddy, since he was blond and I wasn't), and towards the end of 2016 he had just shown up, begged me for a place to stay and insisted that we tell the others he was my cousin.  
I'm pretty sure none of them buy it. If it wasn't for the fact that they're too scared to point out that he's white and I'm not, the whole thing would have fallen apart long ago.   
And then he started copying my clothes. Once he finally got enough money to buy his own clothes (don't ask me where he got the money -- he refused to tell me, and after he gave his word he hadn't stolen it I decided to leave the matter), he started buying identical suits to mine, except his were purple while mine were black. How he got those expensive-ass suits with barely any money, I do not know.  
The only thing I really know about him for sure is that his middle name is Cassidy.  
I sighed, looking at Golden. He was reading. That was basically all he did since he came here; read, and sometimes go outside to walk around. Apart from leaving the house, the only times he leaves my room are when he's using the bathroom or making food. And he doesn't make food nearly as often as he should; I've been trying to persuade him to eat more, but he's lost a fair bit of weight since he got here, and that's despite the facts that he was already skinny before he came and he barely ever exercises.   
"Golden," I asked, though I doubted he would give me a straight answer, since he had dodged the question every previous time I had asked. "Why are you living here with us?"  
He looked up at me.   
"Because I can't go anywhere else."  
His voice was frail and shaky, as though he was about to cry, but his face looked neutral, even content. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have relatives you can stay with?"  
"I can't stay with them."  
My heart skipped a beat. Had his family abused him? They had seemed fine in high school...but of course, it was always a possibility that something had been going on that I wasn't aware of.   
I sensed that he wanted to be alone, so I mumbled something about making food and left the room. I made myself a sandwich, and then proceeded to eat said sandwich, but eventually, I decided that I had better go check on Golden, to make sure he was okay.  
The door was closed. I should have taken that as a sign.  
In all the time he's been sharing my room, I'd never actually seen Golden naked, not since we would change for PE class in high school. He always got changed while I was out of the room. So it was only natural that as soon as I saw that he was getting changed into his pajamas, I blushed furiously and closed the door before he could notice me and start thinking I was a pervert.  
He was wearing his boxer shorts, so I didn't see anything explicit, but I'm quite sure I saw something I shouldn't have seen.  
Something that was all over his wrists and thighs.  
Scars.


	5. Day 5: Golden Freddy

"Golden?"  
I looked up. Freddy was sitting on his bed, looking down at me uncertainly. Normally he was so confident, but now it seemed like he was having a moment of weakness. I instinctively pulled my sleeves down, making sure every last inch of my wrist was completely covered by the fabric. "What is it?"  
He sighed. He looked unsure, even a little scared, as he said, his voice shaking a little, "Golden, I saw your scars yesterday."   
"Wh-What?"  
"Don't ask me how, okay? I just want you to know that if you ever feel like hurting yourself, you can talk to me instead."  
I bit my lip. "Don't worry about it," I lied. "I haven't cut since high school."  
He shook his head. "We were in the same change rooms for PE, Golden. I would have seen those scars if you had them back in high school."  
Dang. Busted.  
"I- I just have some personal issues, okay? It's none of your business."  
"I know, Golden, and I'm not asking you to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me. But if you've been self-harming, then you need help. Would you like me to set up an appointment with a therapist?"  
"No!" I said quickly. Too quickly. I tried to explain. "I- I can't let myself get better- I have to punish myself-"  
"Punish yourself?" he asked, sliding down the bed and sitting on the floor next to me. "For what?"  
Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I didn't know what I was saying. "I- he was just a little kid- I didn't mean to-"  
I realized I was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "I- I still hear his voice sometimes...even though he's not here..."  
"Golden. Look at me."   
His voice was firm and confident, and I forced myself to raise my head and look into his bright blue eyes.   
"Golden, I'm not sure exactly what you did, but whatever it is, I'm sure you don't need to keep hurting yourself. You've punished yourself enough." He sighed. "I'm going to set you up with a therapist. I can come with you if you like."   
I nodded weakly. "O-Okay...if you say so..."  
He stood up and started to leave the room, then paused in the doorway. "Oh, and one more thing- what tools have you been using?"  
"I-" I stuttered. "I use the razor blades...in the bathroom..."  
I could have lied to him- I could have gotten some random object I have that could, in theory, be dangerous, like my scissors, and pretended it was my main tool and given it to him. But something about his confidence persuaded me to tell the truth, even if I knew I would regret it later when I didn't have anything to use.  
"Okay," he said. "I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes now so you can calm down. I want you to come out and talk to the others with me when you can, okay?"  
I nodded, and after taking some time to wipe the tears off my face, I decided to follow Freddy's advice and go out to the living room to sit with the others. I sat down on the couch next to Freddy, while Bonnie and Foxy stood next to us.  
Chica walked into the room. "Freddy, do you know where the razors are? I need to shave my legs-"  
"I'll tell you later, okay? You're not going to start looking like a werewolf if you wait half an hour to shave."  
She looked confused. "But why can't you just tell me now-"  
He gave him a sharp look, and she stopped talking. Then he nodded his head in my direction and moved his finger along his wrist. She stared at him, looking confused, and then suddenly the pieces clicked together in her mind, and she looked concerned for me. "I-"  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later."  
I looked around at them, and wondered whether I should tell them about that fateful day, almost two years ago now. I could trust that they wouldn't kick me out or anything, or punish me any more than I was punishing myself, but I decided against it. I was finally getting a chance to properly interact with them and genuinely enjoy myself. In that moment, I decided that maybe some things are best left forgotten.  
For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I do plan to add 2 more chapters to this, they won't really be plot-important (think of them as bonus chapter) so they may not come out for a while since I'll be working on the sequel.


End file.
